


Slenderverse Fanfictions/Sin

by xXGermanChaosXx



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Other Fandom Tags to Be Added, Tribe Twelve
Genre: A - Freeform, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Gay ASF, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Tentacle Sex, also threesomes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGermanChaosXx/pseuds/xXGermanChaosXx
Summary: requests are open, tell me what ship and if you want it either fluff, smut, sad, etc.note; i don't do 'x readers' because i suck at them uhhhh-thanks and hope you enjoy reading lol.





	1. I Know You Do [Firebrand x Observer] (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firebrand and Observer have the perfect moment for smexy time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @Ruby and @sausage
> 
> hope you guys like it, and don't yell at me for this because sinners are winners, honey :)

“Hi, Brandy.~” Observer said in a teasing-type voice, smiling. Firebrand rolled his eyes and tried to hide his smirk. 

“Don’t call me that, asshole,” Firebrand said, accidentally giving away that he was actually fine being called that by the tone of his voice.

“Bitch, I can call you whatever I want. Besides, I see that smile!” Observer giggled, looking at Firebrand with that you-can’t-hide-jack-shit-from-me-hoe type look. 

Firebrand snickered, “Oh, fuck you!”

“Yes, please.” Observer said with a tone that was a mix of lustful and messing around.

Firebrand blushed hard. “I wish,” Firebrand muttered. He didn’t know if Observer heard him or not, so Firebrand coughed. 

Observer chuckled mischievously, “I heard that.”

Firebrand tried to swear under his breath, but it ended up being out loud. Observer ran his hand down Firebrand’s arm, looking into his eyes and giving him a lustful look. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to.~” 

Firebrand blushed harder, his face feeling way hotter than usual. He saw Observer take off his glasses and put them on the nightstand next to the bed and started pulling in for a kiss, and if this was really going to happen, then it might as well. It’s the perfect moment. Their lips connected ever so softly and melted into a passionate, slightly rough kiss. They ran their hands down each other gently and Firebrand led his hands down to Observer’s waist, earning a slight moan in the kiss. Firebrand broke the kiss to go down on Observer’s neck. Observer gasped and wrapped his arms around Firebrand, moaning softly. 

“Mmm..Firebrand, please…more..~” Observer pleaded, semi-wrapping his legs around Firebrand’s back. 

Firebrand chuckled and started gently grinding their groins together. Observer moved his hips with Firebrand and they both were letting out moans and groans of pleasure, Observer being the loudest. Firebrand got impatient and took his own shirt off, Observer did the same. After that, they both took their clothes off except their boxers. Next thing they knew, Observer was in between Firebrand’s legs, sucking on the sensitive skin in that area. Firebrand was groaning with pleasure and swearing under his breath. Observer pushed down Firebrand’s boxers, revealing his size. He bit his lip and squeezed his legs together.

“God, Brandy, you’re huge..~” Observer moaned, not realizing he was drooling slightly.

Firebrand chuckled, “You really are a virgin, aren’t you?” 

Observer grunted. Not in frustration, but in a way of saying he found Firebrand’s smartass remarks were hot as hell.

“Is that a challenge?~” Observer asked lustfully. Firebrand ran his hand through Observer’s hair, smiling.

“That’s for you to find out.~” 

Observer couldn’t take it anymore. He licked Firebrand’s length slowly from the bottom to the tip, earning a moan from Firebrand. Observer teased Firebrand for a little bit before taking it all in his mouth. Tears came out of his eyes and was slightly choking. But could he care less? No. This feeling felt painful to Observer, but he didn’t care, because this wasn’t some stranger. It was Firebrand, and Observer loves Firebrand too much to even care about himself sometimes. So, that being that, Observer closed his eyes and starts bobbing his head up and down Firebrand’s dick. He could hear Firebrand’s grunts and moans and quiet begging. Observer’s moans were vibrating on Firebrand, which made Firebrand feel good the most. Firebrand ran his hand through Observer’s hair, trying so hard not to straight pull his hair and fuck his face until he loses his voice. But it’s Observer’s first time, that would be kind of selfish. So, Firebrand held back. Well, at least, until Observer rested his hand on the hand that Firebrand had in his hair. Observer gave Firebrand a pleading look in his eyes. Firebrand grunted and held tight on Observer’s hair, making Observer moan and start going faster. 

“Observer, I-I’m gonna-” Firebrand warned, but cut off with a moan. Observer sucked harder, wanting Firebrand’s cum to fill his throat. Firebrand came deep in Observer’s throat, causing him to choke slightly. Firebrand was nice enough to let go of Observer’s hair and let him pull away for a second. Observer coughed a little, disappointed that he didn’t swallow all of it.

“Damn,” Observer whispered with a smile on his face, his voice being pretty much gone. Firebrand felt bad that Observer was coughing and choking slightly.

“Are you okay?” Firebrand asked sympathetically, running his fingers through Observer’s hair gently. Observer looked up at Firebrand with a surprised look, as if he wasn’t expecting Firebrand to ask if he was okay. He nodded with a smile and climbed up onto Firebrand’s lap. Observer moaned quietly as his and Firebrand’s members rubbed up against one another. Observer got really impatient and lied down on the bed and spread his legs. Firebrand crawled over and set Observer’s legs on his shoulders and groaned with pleasure as he sees his only love nude right beneath him, begging him to be inside. 

“Brandy, please! Pound into me like your little bitch, please! I need you so bad!~” Observer whined and begged so hard on purpose, which made Firebrand so hard it was hurting. He groaned and pushed deep inside Observer quickly. Observer moaned loudly, almost screaming but couldn’t because of his throat. Firebrand started off with a medium-fast pace just so this could last longer and Obs doesn’t get hurt. Observer let out such beautiful noises as Firebrand thrust into him. 

“B-Brandy- ah! Harder!~” Observer said loudly with a voice almost drowning with lust. Firebrand swore under his breath, hearing Observer beg and seeing him like this was a way too beautiful sight for him. 

“You like that, don’t you?~” Firebrand whispered lustfully in Observer’s ear. Observer moaned louder as Firebrand went deeper and faster.  


“Y-yes!~” Observer choked out as his eyes shut with pleasure, Firebrand saw him tearing up in his eyes, so he kissed Observer rough and Observer kissed back. Firebrand felt the pleasure build up and going to cum for the second time. 

“Brandy..I’m gonna- oh god- aHH!!~” Observer moaned loudly as he came on his own chest. Firebrand came hard inside Observer, causing Observer to whimper a little. Firebrand pulled out and lied next to Observer. They both caught their breaths.  


“I’m tired,” Observer said quietly, yawning. 

Firebrand chuckled tiredly, “Me too, Obsy..” He held onto Observer tightly.

“I love you..” Observer said before drifting off to sleep. Firebrand blushed, he did NOT expect that! But, it is what it is, so Brandy smiled and all he said before falling asleep after him was, “I know you do.”

 

Noah was lying restless in his bed. He could literally HEAR everything. Why. Why does Firebrand have to be him? Noah smiled and said, “Why the fuck am I breathing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; sorry it's short and not too detailed, i finished this up at 4:25 am fhfjbhrbd-  
> *dies*


	2. Visits Through The Window [Kevin x Milo] (HURT/COMFORT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo's mom is a huge bitch and, as his best friend, Kevin gives him some love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe - High School  
> TW; self harm attempt, mentioned abuse

“Son of a..!” Milo started but ended up growling loudly as he punched his pillow to replace the swear word. His mom yelled at him for the dumbest reason and popped him in the mouth so hard, he was bleeding out of it. Milo cried hard in his pillow, not feeling like any tears came out. He maybe already wasted all of them while venting out in his journal then ripping up the paper and almost broke his trash can as he threw it away. That was before his mom left to go somewhere, this is while she’s gone. As his step-dad always said, he’s “still a teenager.” Yeah. Totally having a mother who doesn’t love you anymore and on top of everything getting stalked by a tall man is your average teenager! Fucking John. So brainless. 

Milo got up to catch his breath, not like he wanted to, and got his blade. The pocket knife came up with a _flick!_. Milo didn’t use the painkillers this time, do he adjusted the blade to his wrist and braced himself. Milo was interrupted by violent knocking on the window and faint yelling. The yelling sounded familiar. He turned and saw a brown-skinned, slightly muscular, high school boy with a semi-worried expression behind the eyes of his glasses and yelling Milo’s name.

“Kevin?” Milo whispered, rushing to put the blade away and roll down his sleeve and go to open the window. When he opened it, Kevin looked like he wanted to hug the life out of Milo, but didn’t because the window is slightly high of the ground. So Kevin just climbed in without say and sat on Milo’s bed.

“Dude, what are you doing here?!” Milo asked, kind of angered because of the interruption.

“My mom told me Mary called and was talking stuff about you and was worried sick,” Kevin sighed, “she told me to go check and see if you were alright.”  
“I’m fine.” Milo said sternly. He’s already put Kevin through enough.

“Yeah, I’m not falling for that.” Kevin said with a smile. Milo jumped as Kevin gently pulled him down to sit next to him on the bed. Kev grabbed Milo’s arms and rolled up his sleeves. Kevin sighed with relief, “Glad I came in time.” Kevin knew Milo well enough that when he is upset, he’ll slit his wrists like it’s nothing. Milo looked away.  
“Why do you care so much?” He asked softly. Kevin chuckled.

“Now what kind of question is that?” Kevin said, running his fingers through Milo’s hair, “I care so much because you’re my best friend, and if I can’t fix you or force you to stop hurting yourself, then this is the best I can do. I love you, man. You know it.”

Milo blushed as he felt the taller one’s hand run gently through his hair. Every time Milo hears “I love you” from Kevin, he tries his hardest to not grab him by the hair and kiss him hard. Milo hugged Kevin. Not just with one arm like he usually does, but with both arms wrapped around the taller one as his head rested on Kevin’s shoulder. Kevin blushed really hard as a reaction.

“I love you, too, Kev.” Milo whispered. When he felt Kevin hug back, he started smiling more than he has in a few days. Being near Kevin is all he really needed to feel, in a literal sense, sane. They separated from the hug but held onto each other’s arms and held close.

“Feeling a bit better?” Kevin asked, looking like he could tell Milo felt better by the glimmer in his eyes. Milo nodded. Kevin chuckled, “I’m glad,” Kev put his hand on Milo’s cheek and kissed his forehead. Milo froze, trying to adjust to what just happened. Kevin climbed towards the window and on the roof. “Stay out of trouble. See ya at school on Monday, Milo.” Kevin said, and winked at Milo as he slid down the roof and down the street to his house. Milo watched him through the window dreamily. It was official, he was in love with that bastard. Let’s see how Monday holds up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; sorry it's short, i made this on my own time and it was a fluffy idea i had :cry:


	3. Christmas Party [Kevin x Noah] (FLUFF/X-MAS SPECIAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, ho the mistletoe  
> Hung where you can see  
> Kevin waits for Noah  
> Kiss him once for me

Noah was standing next to a table with the almost empty punch bowl. But why would someone like him on this day be standing next to a table with punch? Oh, right, Kevin decided to throw a Christmas party. Without thought, Noah was invited. ‘You don’t have to be Christian to celebrate Christmas’ they said. Yeah. He’s Jewish, so it’s kind of...weird? But, Hanukkah already happened a few weeks back and Noah had nothing better to do. So, here he is. As long as that Observer-fuck doesn’t barge in and ruin everything, things are sure to be decent enough. 

“The hell are you doing over here, hermit?” A familiar voice next to Noah said.  
Noah smiled and shrugged. “Because I am, got a problem with that, Kev?” 

“Uh, _yes_? Everybody’s being some type of social and you’re just over here like,” Kevin starts mocking Noah’s angry face. Noah laughed and lightly pushed Kevin, making Kevin smile and laugh with him.

“Asshole,” He chuckled. Noah noticed Kevin having something behind his back. “What’s that you’re hiding there?” He asked curiously. Kevin chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t know. What _am_ I hiding, Noah?” Kevin said with a mischievous look in his eye. Noah shuddered.

“It’s not a knife, right?” Noah asked, unsure of what will happen. Kevin rose his arm up, Noah forcing himself not to flinch. He was frightened until he saw a soft smile on the taller one’s face. Noah looked up and saw the one thing he did not expect to see. A mistletoe. He turned bright red.

“Well, would you look at that! I didn’t see _that_ coming!” Kevin said, hinted sarcasm in his voice. He looked at Noah in a ever so soft way that he hasn’t before, causing Noah to blush more. 

“Kevin, I-I..” Noah stuttered, struggling to find his words. Kevin pressed a finger on Noah’s mouth to hush him. 

“I know,” Kevin said quietly. He then kissed him softly on the lips. Noah’s face turned almost as red as a tomato. What was happening? Is this happening? Fuck? With Noah’s mind racing, he kisses back. Hesitant at first, but slowly transitioned the kiss to passionate. They pulled away after a while, and both started giggling and blushing. Milo watched the scene happily from a distance, startled when he hears a slap! on the window next to him. It was Firebrand’s face. Uh oh, Milo thought, the bet. Firebrand opened the window and took out his hand. 

“Pay up,” He said with an undefeated smile. Milo groaned and gave him the 10 bucks he bet on.

Firebrand chuckled, “I _told_ you they’d do it!” Milo rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, you owe me!” Milo shot back. 

“Fine, jealous.” Firebrand said before teleporting away.

“I’m _not_ jealous!” Milo yelled out the window at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; this is short and disgusto, but i hope it satisfies your needs-  
> happy hooligans- i mean- holidays and 2019!


	4. Woke Up To A Wet Dream [Observer x Milo] (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milo wakes up from a nightmare, pouring with sweat in fear. Next thing he knows, he's pouring with sweat with hot pleasure under an entity that he's supposed to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @ohBerryMe
> 
> alternative universe where Milo, Mary, anyone important that died in TribeTwelve got resurrected/didn't exactly die. 
> 
> like i said before, don't judge me 'cause sinners are fucking winners. and there are worse fanfics/ships out there like...hmm let's say...COUGHLIKEEVANXKEVINORHABITXOBSERVERBECAUSETHEYDON'TMAKEJACKSENSECOUGHHHH-
> 
> nonetheless, enjoy, if you want to.

_The sound of static filled the room as Milo tried to run from the man chasing him. Stressed that his arms are bleeding non-stop from the slits on them. Then, he found a turn and hid behind the wall. The man chasing Milo didn’t notice him. Suddenly the static got louder, and louder. Milo turned and saw Mr. Slim standing above him. Strange voices, one sounding like him, were screaming “wake up” repeatedly and laughing maniacally. Milo tried to scream, but couldn’t speak. He tried to run, but couldn’t move. Mr. Slim’s inhuman-like tentacles spread out like limbs and went towards him…_

Milo’s eyes shot open, sweat poured from his face and down to his pillow. “Fuck,” Milo muttered breathlessly. He shot up and looked around his room. Nobody there. He sighed with relief, but didn’t let his guard down for one second. He felt something slightly stroke his arm, causing him to yelp slightly and turn around quickly. Nothing. Milo growled, knowing something was there. His paranoia doesn’t do him _that_ dirty. He went to grab his pistol from under his bed, but nothing was there. Then a familiar voice spoke and startled him.

“Looking for this, Asher?” The voice asked. Milo could almost hear the smile in the other’s tone. He turned his head and stood up.

“Give it, Observer,” Milo grunted, holding his hand out. 

“Or what?” Observer tested with a grin on his face, fiddling with the pistol in his own hands. He saw Milo’s fists ball up, and chuckled. “What are you gonna do? Hurt me? Oh, I’m _so_ scared!” Observer said sarcastically and dramatically. 

“You bet I fucking will!” Milo shot back, attempting at throwing a punch at Observer.

Observer chuckled, “Yeah, sure.” He said as he blocked the punch. Milo growled. “Now, it’s my turn.” Observer said as he pounced on Milo onto his bed, holding him down. Milo struggled, obviously failing to get out of Observer’s tight grip.

“G-get off of me!” Milo grunted. Observer pressed his knee against Milo’s crotch area to shut him up. Milo, red-faced, tried not to make a sound when that happened. He was doing fine until Observer started grinding his knee against Milo’s crotch. Milo tried his hardest to not even let out a small moan or hum. Observer teased him really hard; biting his collarbone, being less gentle will grinding against the slight bulge in his pants, touching him, whispering dirty things in his ear. It was too much for poor little Milo, someone he hates is on him and just making him feel good. _No no no_ , Milo thought panicked as he felt something begging to slip out of his throat.

“A-ah..~” Milo moaned quietly. He covered his own mouth and cursed himself mentally. Observer took Milo’s hand off of his mouth.

“Aww, no need to hide those beautiful sounds from me, sweetheart.~” Observer cooed.

“H-how does- ah! How does N-Noah put up with y-you?” Milo asked, forcing himself to try and stop moaning and stuttering while talking. 

Observer chucked, “Why do you think he puts up with me? He loves it, like you do..~” He said as he hit a certain spot on Milo’s neck. Milo moaned. 

“See what I mean?” Observer sassed, grinning as heard Milo grunt in defeat. Observer stopped, causing Milo to whimper, and looked down at Milo in awe.

“Look at you, I’m surprised you’re still a virgin. Hell, I’m more surprised that Kevin hasn’t done anything yet.” Observer teased. Milo’s face became redder with embarrassment. The thought of him and Kevin doing it makes him sick to his stomach, but at the same time slightly erotic. Milo’s mind raced with thoughts, then stopped as Observer started to stroke Milo’s cheek softly. 

“I love you,” Observer said quietly. He took his own shirt off, revealing tentacles from his back. Milo had not expected Observer to have tentacles, making him shudder.

“Now, let’s get to the real fun, shall we?~” Observer asked as he looked down on Milo with a hungry look in his eyes. A tentacle went down and gently touched Milo’s lips. Milo blushed, knowing what Observer was implying by doing what he was doing and not opening his mouth. Observer chuckled.

“Well, isn’t somebody feisty tonight?~” Observer asked in a husky voice. He ran his hand down the back of Milo’s jeans and grabbed his ass, causing Milo to gasp and accidentally open his mouth. The tentacle slipped inside Milo’s mouth smoothly. Milo was slightly terrified, but the sensation in his throat from the inhuman thing in his mouth made it feel strangely amazing. It was Observer’s turn to moan quietly. The smaller brunette noticed, and decided he could have some fun as well. Milo sucked on the tentacle more, practically deepthroating it, and shyly grabbed one of the other tentacles and stroked it. Observer swore at the sudden transition, moaning and saying how amazing and good Milo was. He looked up at Observer as he sucked on the tentacle in his mouth, pleading with his eyes. Observer felt his cock twitch at the sight. He began to grow impatient as he pulled the one tentacle out of Milo’s mouth and the other out of Milo’s hand. Milo was confused by the action until Observer whispered in his ear.

“Strip for me, will you?” Observer asked, trying his hardest not to have an impatient tone. Milo was slightly nervous, but nodded. He knew very well Observer and himself needed this. The taller entity backed up to give Milo space to strip off his clothes. The smaller brunette started with his shirt, slowly taking it off to tease Observer. He then took his hair down from it’s ponytail and moved it out of his face in a teasing fashion. Observer groaned in pleasure, seeing the beautiful man in front of him strip for him. Milo then got down to his jeans, unbuttoned them, and slid them off. Observer decided he might as well take off the rest of his own clothes. They both were left in their boxers. Milo had a thought of teasing Observer once more as he walked to Observer, put his arms around him, and got close to his face and smiled before pulling him into a kiss. They passionately kissed for a while before on the bed and taking their boxers off. Milo almost drooled and tried not to stare at Observer’s size. Observer looked away bashfully and kissed Milo so he would stop staring. Their members rubbed up against each other, causing them both to moan slightly from the feeling. Observer broke the kiss as a tentacle went down and slid across Milo’s hole. Milo let out a shuddered moan. Observer chuckled.

“You want it?” Observer breathily whispered in Milo’s ear. Milo whined from the painful pleasure.

“Y-yes..please- fuck- I want it now..please..” Milo begged, Observer finding so fucking adorable and hot. The tentacle was pushed inside Milo, causing Milo to moan loudly in pleasure. He became such a beautiful moaning mess as the tentacle pushed in and out of Milo. Eventually, another tentacle wrapped around Milo’s dick and started to tease it, making him squirm and beg more. The tentacle in his ass started rubbing against his prostate and Milo loved it so much, he was almost screaming. Observer loved the noises Milo was making, his cock having the complete urge to be inside something. Mainly that sexy, tight, warm ass of Milo’s. Observer slid the tentacle out of his behind and slammed his member inside as a replacement. 

“A-ah! Fuck!~” Milo cursed as his insides were being slammed against by the big and warm organ inside him. He felt his face flush from the pleasure growing inside of him. The pleasure made Milo deaf to his own begs, moans, and slight screaming. 

“You are so amazing like this, my little slut..~” Observer cooed in Milo’s ear, pounding into Milo harder and faster. Milo moaned loudly, wrapping his arms around Observer. He felt like he was going to die of pleasure, maybe lose his voice afterwards. Observer continued to mumble dirty words in Milo’s ear to send him over the edge and tease. Milo felt the pleasure rising, close to his release.

“Observer- I-I’m..~” Milo got cut off with a loud moan as Observer found his sweet spot. He was really towards the edge now. How could a person, or thing, make Milo feel so good? He felt the tentacle on his dick start pumping up and down. Observer chuckled, and went down and whispered something in Milo’s ear that he wanted to hear for so long.

“Cum for me, you little whore..~” Observer whispered lustfully, and that was just the last hard hit at his sweet spot and Milo came hard with a loud moan along with it. Observer came deep inside Milo, which caused Milo to sigh happily. When they finished, Observer pulled out and got his own clothes back on. Milo wondered why, giving Observer a pleading look in his eye to come lay with him.

“Aww. Adorable. But I have to get back, Scars will kill me if I’m here lying down with you,” Observer looked behind him, as if he heard something or someone was watching them, “as much as I’d love to, you gotta look out for number one, right?” Observer asked, petting Milo’s messy hair. Milo looked down, then nodded. Observer kissed Milo’s sweaty forehead and smiled. “Now get dressed, sweet ass,” He ran his hand down Milo’s butt and smacked it kind of hard in a flirty manner, causing Milo to yelp in surprise, “and say hello to Kevin for me!” Observer blew a kiss to Milo as he teleported back to the Collective’s realm. Milo sat there for a moment, then decided to finally get dressed. He just had sex with someone who had, theoretically, screwed Noah. Does that mean...?

“Yeah,” Milo thought with a slight laugh, “I expect Observer to be some type of man-whore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; THIS IS LONGER THAN MY FIRESERVER SMUT FANFIC AND I DON'T EVEN SHIP THIS WTFFF?? eh, maybe Milo just likes Observer because he's technically Kevin lmao. i ship Kevin and Milo a lot and Kevin is fucking precious uhhhhhh he l p -
> 
>  
> 
> also sorry it took a while, this took up like half of my google doc i think lmao it's 12:25 in th e fuC KI N G MO R N IN G--


	5. What Are You Doing Up At 3 AM? [Firebrand x Noah] (FLUFF)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah can't sleep, so he goes into the kitchen to see of there's anything to help him sleep. Then, he sees himself, literally. What a pleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> implied sex/cursing/whole fuck-ton of cuteness

11:45 PM

Noah crawled into bed, tired as ever from his long day. He, once again, feels really cold in his room. But Noah grew used to it. At least he isn’t as paranoid of Observer watching him. He snuggles under the blankets.

1:00 AM

Noah is still not asleep, he had his eyes closed for about 30 minutes. That’s what he usually does. Strange, as it is, Noah tries not to give a shoot.

2:30 AM

Okay, what the heck. Noah’s been up for a while, yet he isn’t completely tired. His brain won’t shut off. Paranoia grows slightly. 

3:40 AM

Noah gets up and sees if he can try and get a glass of water or warm milk to help him sleep, maybe walk around a bit. As he steps into the kitchen, he’s startled as he sees somebody in there. He hasn’t turned on the lights yet, so maybe it’s just him. Turn the lights on, nope. It’s the one and only Firebrand. Firebrand yelped in surprise, but sighed with relief as he saw it was Noah. Noah did the same.

“Fuckin’ thought you were one of them. Don’t scare me like that,” Noah said, trying to hide the slight smirk on his face. Firebrand chuckled.

“Yeah, the least you could do is, like, not turn the lights on at 3 in the morning?” Firebrand said in a smart ass tone, making Noah smile and mutter an “oh my God.” Firebrand walked to Noah and side-hugged him. Noah didn’t expect it, but he trusted Firebrand, so he let him.  


“So, what are you doing up at 3 in the morning then, huh?” Noah chuckled. Firebrand rolled his eyes with a smirk on his face.  


“Oh, dear Noah, I could ask you the same fucking thing. Though, I kind of already know, so..?” Firebrand trailed off and shrugged.  


Noah slightly faked a nervous laugh, “Well, shit, ya’ got me. But, still, what are you doing in the kitchen at 3 AM?”  


“Same reason you are,” Firebrand replied, “and that’s why…” He pulled Noah a bit closer, making Noah get a bit heated up in the face. “...I was thinking we could maybe try and help each other sleep?” Firebrand said quietly with a slight smile, obviously hinting something.  


“Hm,” Noah hummed in response, somewhat understanding what the taller male meant. But, question is, does he mean that in a dirty way or…?  


“I know what you’re thinking, Noah. No, we're not gonna fuck, you sicko.” Firebrand chuckled, Noah yelped in an offended way. He lightly pushed Firebrand away.  


“Oh, what the hell ever! You’re the one who put it that way!”  


“You’re the one with the butt-dirty mind!”  


“Go screw yourself!”  


“I just said we aren’t gonna fuck, Noah. I understand your species is in uncontrollable heat but c’mon-”  


“Shut your non-logical ass up!”  


4:15 AM  


Firebrand and Noah are snuggled up together in Noah’s bed. Noah’s face was buried in Firebrand’s chest, almost asleep.  


“Hey,” Firebrand whispered softly.  


“Hm..?” Noah replied with a hum.  


“I love you.” Firebrand whispered, kissing the top of Noah’s head and petting his smooth, fluffy hair.  


Noah blushed and giggled faintly. “You..too…” Noah said, Firebrand’s warm skin making the shorter one drift off to sleep quickly.  


Firebrand chuckled, “Aww..~” He, eventually, too fell asleep. They felt safe in each other’s arms. Even if it seems wrong, selfcest can sometimes be the best 'cest', right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little somethin somethin because i fucking respect this ship. i didn't get yelled at for sanscest, so noahcest can't be too bad, right??
> 
>  
> 
> yeah...if any of my TT buddies see this they will murder me.


	6. Loud [Firebrand x Noah] (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wants to do something with himself...or is it the other way around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @nyoom
> 
> the word "fuck" pops up 3724565288457 times/rough sex/loud Noah once again/selfcest
> 
> if you're sensitive to any of this, get the fkrjcjfrbhdf outta here.

Noah sat in his room, more quiet than usual. Nothing’s been happening, maybe a few notes from the same old Observer-fuck. But that’s it. No boxes or packages. No creepy guy touching his face while he’s sleeping. Nothing; that’s what made Noah disappointed. He doesn’t have anybody but himself, literally. Him and Firebrand actually get along well despite what things Noah’s said to him. Then again, Firebrand is a future version of Noah. He understood. He knew why Noah made those choices. He knew Noah was confused and caused so much trouble just to help him. Now that Noah realizes that, he started to trust and like Firebrand. They’ve gotten along really well. Noah even almost said ‘I love you’ to him. If Noah has the urge to say those three words to someone, you know he likes them whole lot. He doesn’t do that a lot. All these thoughts, and Noah hasn’t done anything with himself and just sitting on his bed looking at the ground. 

Wow, he thought, I’m a worthless fuck. Noah got up and decided to at least get dressed, go out somewhere, maybe actually do something for once while he has the chance? Yeah, that sounded good to Noah. He got dressed in, of course, a striped shirt and baggy jeans. After Noah was done getting dressed, he looked in the mirror and took a good look at himself. 

“Hello, me,” Noah said calmly as a smirk spread across his face. 

“Hey, Noah,” A voice said behind him. Noah, with a slightly shocked expression on his face, looked at the mirror where he saw the figure standing behind him. Noah chuckled.

“Sup, fucker, you scared me.” Noah said as he walked to Firebrand and pushed him lightly. Firebrand chuckled as well.

“Gotta do my job, ya’ know?” Firebrand shrugged with a sly smile. They hugged each other, brotherly-lovingly. Noah felt much calmer and better in Firebrand’s arms more than anything, who wouldn’t take up an offer of a hug from yourself? They broke the hug and talked some more. A few moments later, Noah found himself cuddling with Firebrand on his bed. Noah let out a quiet, happy sigh. Firebrand stroked Noah’s hair, gently ran his hand up and down Noah’s back, Noah loved it so much. 

“You know…” Firebrand trailed off, waited for Noah to look up at him, “...there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a while.” Noah blushed, what did Firebrand want to do? Is this a confession of love or something? If it is, Noah might be up for it. But, is it weird to legit love yourself?

“What is it?” Noah asked quietly. He noticed Firebrand blush and look away. Noah then, somehow, realized what Firebrand meant. “O-oh…” Noah trailed off, blushing really hard.

“I know you might think it’s weird. But, I mean, it’s a good stress reliever and all. For you, especially. You really haven’t slept in days because of paranoia. I can tell.” Firebrand said, gently landing the hand in Noah’s hair onto Noah’s cheek and trying not to get the eyes on his hands on the smaller one. Noah let out a slightly shuddered sigh. His other self, asking to fuck him? Noah’s been really lonely, still a virgin, and he needed this. But, it felt weird to want to say yes. This was Firebrand, basically himself. It was clear enough that they were both horny as hell. Noah hummed quietly, trying to get over his own thoughts.

“I-I…” Noah started, but Firebrand hushed him with a chuckle. 

“I know what you’re thinking Noah. I’m a god, remember?” Firebrand asked, looking into Noah’s eyes lovingly. Noah blushed as Firebrand’s soft eyes held onto his. 

“Yeah, but maybe that’s the best part, right?” Noah asked nervously, but lustfully. It was Firebrand’s turn to blush, hard. The taller one chuckled as he sat up, Noah doing the same, and got close to Noah’s face to the point where their noses lightly touched.

“I know.” Firebrand said with a smile as his and Noah’s lips touched. Noah, without thought, immediately kissed back. Their hands started to gently wander on each other. Touching each other’s arms, waist. Finally, Firebrand touched Noah gently under the shirt, enough to tease him.

“Ah…” Noah moaned quietly. Firebrand kissed and nibbled on Noah’s neck, causing him to wrap his legs around Firebrand’s waist and moan. A moment later, they were both lying down, Firebrand on top, and in their boxers. They were kissing hard and grinding their groins together, both moaning and humming and pleased from the pleasure. They pulled away from the kiss while they breathed heavily. 

“Firebrand,” Noah whispered breathily, “please…~” Firebrand chuckled and took his and Noah’s boxers off. The smaller brunette let out a quiet shuddered moan as the one above him stared lovingly.

“I know you’re me and all,” Firebrand started, blushing deeply, “but you’re fucking beautiful like this..” Noah blushed at the compliment. He smirked and looked away shyly. Noah spread his legs and looked into Firebrand’s eyes, pleading with his own. Firebrand chuckled.

“Alright, let me know if I’m hurting you, okay? I’m serious,” The taller brunette said in a serious tone, looking into Noah’s eyes. Noah nodded, understanding. Firebrand was pleased with the answer, and pushed inside Noah. Noah nearly screamed from the pain and pleasure. Firebrand looked like he was going to say something, he could see the pained expression on Noah’s face. But, Noah didn’t want Firebrand to stop or pull out. He wrapped his arms around Firebrand and whispered, “I’m okay.” Firebrand looked away for a second, but nodded. He started to move at a slow pace and Noah was moaning quietly. 

“Firebrand, f-fuck..~” Noah cursed in pleasure. Firebrand was also quietly moaning and cursing as he went down and attacked Noah’s neck, going faster and slammed against Noah’s prostate. “A-ah! Fuck!” Noah moaned loudly. 

“Fuck, I love you..~” Firebrand moaned lustfully, causing Noah to moan as well. He held Noah’s legs up a little so he could go deeper. Noah had his eyes rolled back, a smile of pleasure on his face, panting and moaning from the high pleasure. He got so lost in it, that he didn’t realize he was practically screaming.

“Noah, I-I’m close- fuck-” Firebrand cursed breathily, him and Noah both cursing and moaning loudly as they both came hard. 

“Fuck..~” Noah groaned as Firebrand pulled out. They both were panting hard as they lied down next to each other. “Hopefully the neighbors didn’t hear us..” the smaller Jew muttered, running his hand through his own hair.

“More like hopefully the neighbors didn’t hear you,” Firebrand giggled, “you’re fucking loud.” 

Noah rolled his eyes with a “tch”. “You know it’s not my fault how I handle my-”

“Pain kink.” Firebrand interrupted. Noah yelped and cuddled next to the taller one.

“Screw you,” Noah muttered.

“Done that already, sorry.~” Firebrand teased, making Noah groan.

“Does that mean we can do it again sometime..?” Noah asked shyly. Firebrand pet Noah’s hair and cuddled him.

“Why the hell not?” He replied softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; WOW....i actually like this...............................................................?  
> hope it was alright for ya'll. if you died, wether happily dead or deadly dead, copy the whole entire pacer test in the comments (jk please don't).


	7. An Unexpected Threesome [HABIT x Observer x Cursor] (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habit hears a loud creak from upstairs, not expecting what he saw.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @Ruby!!
> 
> tw; rape/non-con

HABIT and Observer have been together for a while. It’s an uncountable time, but it’s how it is and they don’t really care. But, as HABIT knows, Observer is a whore. A huge man-whore. He can go a day without giving fucks or getting fucked. HABIT, mainly, is who Observer goes to for sex. Why, though? HABIT’s a horny little bitch as well, a dominant one. They were dead-ass loud. Deadhead even complained in German, they didn’t understand it. Observer has had sex at least once with SOMEONE in the Collective, except the Nazis. They will kick Observer’s head in if he tries anything. So, up to right now, HABIT has no idea where Observer even is. He’s been gone for a good few hours and it almost worried him. 

Suddenly, there was a loud creak from upstairs. HABIT knew what was up. But, why did he hear it only once?

“S-STOP!!” a woman yelled out of nowhere up there. Okay, HABIT actually is scared now. It’s not a voice he recognized, but it really could be anybody. The demon decided to investigate. He went up the stairs and opened the door where the noises came from. When he did, he saw something he didn’t expect. Observer was on top of a woman who had X’s for eyes, which he assumed to be that ‘Cursor’ lady he talked about one time, and Cursor under him and looking at HABIT with tearful and desperate eyes. HABIT stood at the doorway, Observer’s white eyes holding onto his. 

“Shit,” Observer muttered, looking away from HABIT and biting his lip nervously. HABIT chuckled in amazement and surprise.

“Wow,” HABIT said, “you do women, too, Obs?” The demon cackled and clapped his hands slowly. Observer blushed in embarrassment and growled. “You didn’t even invite me, you lil shit.” HABIT’s voice became dark, not in an angry way, just to scare Observer. HABIT wasn’t mad at all. He was just honestly surprised. He walked up to the two, unzipped his own pants and took off the rest of his clothes. “Well, in that case…” HABIT got behind Observer and thrust inside. Observer moaned loudly. “..I’ll invite myself!~” HABIT said teasingly.

“Fuck!~” Observer shouted lustfully. Cursor sobbed quietly as Observer also thrust forward. Next thing they knew, HABIT was practically ramming inside Observer and hitting his prostate. The entity moaned, practically screamed, as he thrust inside Cursor deep and at a quick pace as well. Cursor was moaning and sobbing at the same time, the painful pleasure growing inside. 

“HABIT!~” Observer moaned as warning that he was close. HABIT purred and hit Observer directly in the right spot. The entity was now screaming from the high pleasure, Cursor’s sobs being drowned out. Another moment passed, HABIT came inside Observer. Observer’s load filled Cursor to the brim, she screamed in pleasure and terror. She better not get pregnant because of this. When they were done, HABIT pulled out, Observer doing the same, Cursor lied there. HABIT lovingly wrapped his arm around Observer as they both caught their breaths. Observer smiled and muttered “holy shit” with pleasureful tears in his eyes.

“That was amazing,” The entity finally said. HABIT chuckled in response. They got their clothes on and head out the door of the room. HABIT looked back and Cursor was on the bed, covering her face and sobbing. HABIT looked away then walked up to her. Cursor flinched as he put his hand on her cheek.

“I’ll pay for the abortion. Now get yourself dressed, sweetheart.” HABIT said comfortingly. Cursor looked up with tears in her X eyes, but she smiled slightly.

“Th-thank you..” She whispered. HABIT nodded and followed Observer out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; sorry this is short, my brain died while writinggg
> 
> hope you like it though!! ;;
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU YELL AT ME FOR MAKING HABIT A HUGE SWEETHEART IN THE END, I MYSELF WILL KILL


	8. UPDATE

Guten Tag, guys!! yes, i'm not dead but i needed to update with you guys and hopefully understand the reasoning behind my absence..  
so MANY of you requested smut, which i have a list here;

-Kevin x Observer smut  
-Patrick x Observer smut  
-Patrick x HABIT smut

the Kevin x Observer one i took a break from because of school and i NEEDED ideas because oof my brain died after so many smuts. ya'll are dirty sinners lmao ;)  
but, anyway, i'll try and finish it. but, thing is, i don't wanna write something that nobody will really read?? the third one i think people will most definitely read without hesitation because c'mon it makes sENSE- but i just don't know my grade cut-off for school is on Wednesday and an assignment i have is due Monday (tomorrow) so yeah busy life at the fullest :')  
but i'm working on an Observer x Scars fanfic (probably smut-) which will be posted separately because of how long it might be?? fkjrtgygfrd??? i dunno but i will try to write all of these, the majority of them won't have any plot whatsoever because i wanna get stuff out asap. so yyeahhhhh hope ya'll understand and have a good day!! Auf Weidersehen! <3

Regards, Chaos


	9. Help (Observer x Kevin) [SMUT]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin's upset and alone. He helps himself, but Observer comes to help more.
> 
> tw; mentions of character death, loss, strange appendages(?), if there's anything else lemme know ty uwu
> 
> requested by @Eartha-Yan <33

“A-ahh Milo..f-fuck…~” Kevin moaned quietly. He was all alone on his bed, stroking up and down on his member, breathing heavily, crying and moaning Milo’s name. Yeah, Milo was dead. Yeah, all he can do is just cry and masturbate. But what else can he do? Kevin misses his best friend, he misses him so much. Bad enough, he has abandonment/obsession issues with long-term friendships and relationships. So, here he is, alone with the pain and pleasure in his body. This felt so good, but Kevin wasn’t even close to his release because of how sad and upset he was. He couldn’t have this pain anymore, he needed to feel something other than pain. “I-I’m sorry, M-Milo- ahh!!~ I lo-love you I’m so f-fucking sorry!~” He cried. He went faster, feeling so close to his release. 

“If you were lonely, Kevin, you could have told me.~” A voice behind him cooed softly. 

“A-ah!” Kevin came right as soon as he heard the voice without meaning to. His body couldn’t control it, it was holding it all in. Kevin knew who it was. He turned his head around to face behind him, slightly angered.

“Observer, g-get out of here!” He said loudly, his voice breaking from his tears. Observer chuckled.

“Cute, but nope. I’m here to help you.~” Observer said lustfully. 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Too late, dude, I already helped myself. Now go away..” his voice started to break again. Observer let out a quiet “aww” and hugged Kevin from behind. 

“Shh..it’s okay, I’m here,” Observer whispered in his ear. The entity went down and gently wrapped his hand around Kevin’s member and stroked it. Kevin moaned in fear and sudden pleasure. 

“O-Observe-” Observer’s hand hushed Kevin’s mouth. 

“Hush now, just enjoy this while you can. I won’t stop unless you really need me to.” Observer said softly in the other man's ear. Kevin was so nervous because Observer has been hurting his and Milo’s friendship a lot throughout the years. Why was he insisting on helping Kevin? Kevin’s thoughts were interrupted by something being shoved in his entrance, causing him to moan loudly in pain and pleasure. He looked down and saw it was jet black. A tentacle. Dammit, Kevin thought, he knows how I feel about these. Observer chuckled. “So desperate, it’s adorable,” the entity whispered lustfully, “I’ll make you feel so good.~” Kevin moaned and blushed deeply. Observer was right. He felt so good inside, that it was almost controlling him. 

“A-ahhh!! Obs-Observerr!~” Kevin cried out. He was nearly screaming as the tentacle slammed against that one spot. Kevin was crying again, tears streaming down his face as he thought of Milo doing this to him and just thought of Milo in general. Observer’s hand went faster as well as the appendage inside him. “F-fuck..Observer I-I’m close- oh g-god~” Kevin moaned loudly. Observer bit down on Kevin’s neck, causing Kevin to moan more.

“Cum for Milo, Kevin.~” Observer whispered softly in his ear, grinning with lust. That sent Kevin off the edge.

“M-M-Milo!!!~” Kevin screamed as threw his head back and came once more. His load mostly going in Observer’s hand and dripping onto the bed. The entity pulled the tentacle out and removed his hand from the side of Kevin’s tip.

Observer licked Kevin’s cum off his hand and giggled, “You taste so sweet!~” Kevin blushed deeply. 

“Th-thank you..” Kevin said quietly, trying to catch his breath.

“Anytime, hon. Now, I gotta get back. Admin will kill me if I’m here, bye.~” Observer said as he disappeared into the darkness of the room. Kevin questioned what just happened, but at the same time felt good it happened. He sighed happily, put his boxers on and went under the blanket. Kevin swore he saw Milo, but a lot more scarred up. 

“M-Milo?” He whispered. Kevin shook his head, he was still there. Scarred up Milo kissed Kevin on the forehead. 

“I love you.” Milo said with the sweet smile Kevin knew. Kevin blinked and Milo was gone. The man smiled and cuddled into his blanket. 

“I love you, too, Milo..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BORTHDAY TODAY WEEWOO- uh hope you like this it's very bad and uh sad ;; and like i said before i ship Kev and Milo okay don't hurt my booty hole and pp father parent figure ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ ᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ


	10. Things That I Should've Told You [Mr. Scars x Kevin] (SMUT)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this; some things aren't just hallucinations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested by @moto moto  
> thank you for motivating me to make a smut with Milo/Mr. Scars after months. thank you.
> 
> also this is a possible continuation to “Help” with Observer and Kevin, if you wanna understand what's going on then read that first (it's literally the chapter before this one lmao).

Kevin’s alarm beeped as he opened his eyes slightly. He was tired as hell and his ass hurt from the other night. He didn’t care, though. Kevin’s hand reached towards the alarm and turned it off. He sat on the edge of his bed and tried to wake himself up. The man looked around, seeing if he’d see that scarred up version of Milo again. But, he didn’t. ‘He was in your imagination, you fucking doofus, get over it.’ With that harsh thought, Kevin got up and got ready for the day. Once he was dressed, looking decent, he rested his hand on the door knob. He wanted to see if he could meet Noah somewhere. Maybe they could discuss what was going on without anything crazy happening. Kevin took a breath, twisted the knob, opened the door, and got into his car.

Later that evening, 8:45 pm… 

 

Kevin pulled up to his house, tired. He had a long day. Noah showed up but didn’t want to talk about everything, just school. They did some of their homework together, getting it all done before Monday. Their college teacher was a female asshole, so if they didn’t get the work done it would fuck them both in the ass. Not in a pleasant way. He took his shoes, hoodie, and shirt off and he lied down on his bed on his stomach. He kept seeing that scarred up Milo, he kept seeing Milo. It drives him crazy to keep thinking about him. Noah said earlier that he kept seeing Milo as well. But Kevin knew he wasn’t crazy, or at least he thinks he isn't. Maybe Observer was just fucking him in the head to mess with him. He needed to rest. But, as soon as he closed his eyes, he heard a whisper. It was a scratchy whisper.

“Kevin?” The voice whispered. Kevin opened his eyes and could not believe what he saw. It was that scarred Milo. He was resting his head in his arms on the edge of the bed, smiling gently. Kevin felt his face heat up and start to feel excited adrenaline through his veins. 

“M-Milo..? You’re… you’re real?” Kevin asked, trying to stay as calm as possible. He sat up, still not believing what he was seeing.

“I’m not supposed to be here,” Mr. Scars said, “and they know me as Mr. Scars now. But yep, I’m right here. I’m real.” Mr. Scars felt himself smile for the first time in so long. Kevin wanted to cry with joy and just hug him. But he had to act mature and keep himself together. Kevin wanted Mr. Scars to know he grew up more than the last time they saw each other… right? He thought these thoughts until Mr. Scars got up on the bed and sat with Kevin. He scooched behind Kevin and hugged him. Kevin knew Milo loved hugs from behind for some reason. Kevin held onto Milo’s arms as if to hug him back. Mr. Scars’ nose brushed against Kevin’s neck, causing Kevin to blush deeply. “I missed this so much, Kev, I missed you.” Mr. Scars said softly. His voice might be super scratched up and not as full of life as it used to be, but that sweet voice stuck to Kevin. Milo’s shaky breath blew on Kevin’s neck, it made Kevin extremely happy and excited. 

“I missed you, too, Milo. I missed your voice.” Kevin replied. 

Mr. Scars chuckled, “Yeah? I missed that loud voice that everybody used to get on your ass about.” He teased. Kevin rolled his eyes, laughing softly. 

“Are you assuming people still don’t do that?” Kevin asked in a joking way. Kevin felt Mr. Scars shook his head, the smaller man’s nose brushing on his neck again. Kevin moaned quietly then covered his own mouth. He heard Mr. Scars snickering. 

“Guess who’s still the gayest of them all?” Mr. Scars laughed. Kevin giggled in embarrassment, his face feeling hot.

“Sh-shut up, Asher!” Kevin stuttered. He couldn’t stop giggling like an idiot. Mr. Scars seemed to love it. He felt Mr. Scars smaller man stroke his chest slightly to try and calm him down.

“Alright, calm down, you goof,” Mr. Scars chuckled, “I came here for more reason than one, you know?” 

“Really? What’s the other reason?” Kevin asked. Mr. Scars scooched over, sitting in front of Kevin and facing him. He took Kevin's hands gently and sighed.

"There was some things I didn't tell you, things that I should've told you but I was scared to. Now is that time that I can tell you. You might hate me but-" Mr. Scars coughed loudly and gasped along with it. "Sorry. Anyway, I should tell you what I should've told you before I died." Kevin was anxious, scared, and just plain excited but fearful. 

"Y-yes..?" Kevin asked shyly. Mr. Scars smiled and leaned in close to Kevin. It was obvious he wanted a kiss. Kevin's heart beat fast and hard, it felt so good to be so close to kissing Mr. Scars. He leaned in as well. Both of their lips touched and immediately rubbed together passionately. Kevin moaned a little in the kiss as Mr. Scars ran his hand up and down the other man's legs and near his crotch. "M-Milo..~" Kevin managed to moan as their mouths parted for a split second before going back at it. Mr. Scars gently touched Kevin everywhere on his body, making Kevin moan more. Mr. Scars gently broke the kiss and continued to touch Kevin. “A-ahh..~” Kevin moaned softly.

Mr. Scars chuckled, “You’re just as cute as I left you. You’re so… beautiful.~” He complimented. Kevin heard the lustful tone in Milo’s deep voice and bit his lip. 

“You can have all of me,” Kevin said softly, “I’m yours.~” It felt better to say those two words to Mr. Scars in person than by himself. He saw Mr. Scars blush and bit his lip. 

“Goddammit,” Mr. Scars muttered, “I can… really do whatever I want with you?” Kevin nodded, breathing heavily. Mr. Scars smirked and took his own shirt off, Kevin doing the same. They took off all their clothes, then took of each others’ boxers off. When Kevin saw Mr. Scars’ size, he immediately blushed. 

“O-oh god…” Kevin muttered, trying not to stare but he couldn’t help it. Mr. Scars bit his lip and kissed Kevin so he’d stop staring at it. Their dicks rubbed up against each other in such a wonderful way. They were both moaning in the deep kiss. Kevin broke the kiss and leaned his head down towards Mr. Scars’ cock. He sucked the tip gently and licked his shaft from bottom to top. He heard Mr. Scars letting out shuddered moans and felt a hand in his hair. Kevin teased a little before deepthroating Mr. Scars. The other man’s moans became a little louder. Kevin then felt a tight grip in his hair and moaned. He knew Mr. Scars knew he liked having his hair pulled in situations like this. Kevin’s moans vibrated on Mr. Scars’ dick, making him blush and feel even better. 

“A-ahh, Kevin!~” Mr. Scars moaned loudly. His deep voice turned Kevin on so much. Kevin sucked harder and bobbed his head a little faster. Not long after, Mr. Scars came deep in his throat. Kevin moaned loudly, choking slightly on Mr. Scars' warm cum. His eyes rolled back in pleasure. When Mr. Scars was done cumming, Kevin took his mouth off and looked at him with a lustful smile and look in his eyes. “Fuck, you’re so good,” Mr. Scars breathed. 

“I’m glad I’m good for you.~” Kevin said with a dry voice. Cum ran down his mouth for a second before Mr. Scars wiped it off his bottom lip. He was gonna wipe the cum off his finger before Kevin stopped him and licked his finger and got it off. Mr. Scars smiled at him. But then, that smile turned into a mischievous smirk. Kevin was confused until Mr. Scars gently turned Kevin over on his hands and knees. Kevin moaned quietly. Mr. Scars smirked and rubbed his member on Kevin’s entrance, the tip feeling like it needed inside. 

“Ah-hah~ M-Milo please~” Kevin begged. 

Mr. Scars chuckled lustfully and whispered in Kevin’s ear, “Please what, Kev?~” 

“A-ahh please! Please pound into me! Pull my hair and make me feel it!!~” Kevin moaned and begged loudly. Mr. Scars bit his lip and chuckled in Kevin’s ear as he thrust hard into Kevin. Kevin moaned loudly. “O-oh fuck!~” He moaned. He suddenly felt Mr. Scars roughly thrust into him and continued to moan loudly. It took a little bit before Mr. Scars took his one hand and pulled Kevin’s hair and the other to scratch up his hips and pound into him deeper. Kevin was screaming with pleasure. “M-Mi- aH! Mi-Milo! FUCK!~” Kevin screamed. 

“S-so fucking tight!~” Mr. Scars grunted, breathing heavily as he slammed Kevin’s sensitive spot. Kevin continued to just scream and cry Milo’s name loudly, he seemed to be in love with this. "I'm- fuck I'm c-close!!~" Mr. Scars moaned. Kevin breathed heavily, his loud screams and moans almost shook the house. He was so close and it felt so good.

“A-ahh!! M-Mi- fUCK MILO YES AHHHHH!!!~” Kevin screamed as he came all over the sheets and himself. His tongue hung out and his eyes were rolled back like a dirty whore, saliva slowly running down his tongue as his body collapsed on the bed. Kevin felt Mr. Scars cum deep inside him as soon as he did. It felt amazing. Kevin breathed heavily, Mr. Scars doing the same. The other man pulled out and put his boxers on. Kevin pulled his own boxers on as he hissed quietly at the deep scratch marks from Mr. Scars. Mr. Scars stopped Kev from pulling up his boxers anymore and laid him down on his back. Kevin was confused until he felt Mr. Scars gently kiss the scratch marks. He felt himself blush and smile.

“Sorry I hurt you, Kev, I didn’t mean to,” Mr. Scars apologized as he pulled Kevin’s boxers all the way up. Kevin shook his head.

“It’s okay, I loved it.” Kevin replied with a small chuckle. He saw the other blush and look away with a chuckle. Mr. Scars lied down next to Kevin. Kevin cuddled him. Scars went to protest, but didn’t. It felt nice to be in someone’s arms.

“You haven’t changed one bit, dork.” Mr. Scars chuckled.

Kevin sighed happily, “Nope, not at all.” His face buried in Scars’ chest and shortly fell asleep. Mr. Scars smiled and held Kevin close. 

“I love you. Don’t ever change, Haas.”


End file.
